Ammu-Nation
Ammu-Nation is the standard and main gun shop in all Grand Theft Auto III era games and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. There the player can purchase armor and an assortment of weapons, from a pistol to grenades. The name Ammu-Nation is a portmanteau of ammunition and nation, which implies the store is patriotic. The store opened in 1962. It seems to be the most long-lasting business in the GTA series. At the beginning of the game, Ammu-Nation stores have only weak weapons in stock. As the player progresses through the storyline, more powerful weapons are unlocked. The store is absent in Grand Theft Auto IV, explained by the mayor having strict gun control laws. Instead, Niko Bellic can buy weaponry from underground arms dealers or from the trunk of his friend Little Jacob's car. However, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the store makes a return, but this time it is online. Stores Grand Theft Auto III , 2001.]] Weapons are bought by walking over a floating weapon pickup inside Ammu-Nation stores. When the player enters the store, the camera switches to a fixed position at the corner of the store until the player exits the store. The clerks carry Shotguns and will attack the player if the player is aggressive (i.e. the player shoots the clerk with any kind of firearm.). Ammu-Nation is featured in GTA III's official website in the Portland section of the website. It includes an audio advertisement and a pop-up to Ammu-Nation's website. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City , 1986.]] Weapons are bought by standing in the pink marker inside Ammu-Nation stores. Each clerk at each store carries a different weapon which include the Mac (Ocean Beach), Uz-I (North Point Mall) and .357 (Downtown). *Ammu-Nation seems to have connections with Mr. Black and his contract killing company, since during a mission in GTA Vice City, protagonist Tommy Vercetti is hired to kill a business man, steal a briefcase he's carrying and deliver it to the owner of an Ammu-Nation local in Downtown. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ]] ]] Weapons are bought by standing on the red marker inside Ammu-Nation stores. A menu to choose the weapon is displayed. The player can preview the weapon by selecting the weapon without buying it and the clerk will bring up the weapon to display. Ammu-Nations only open up after the mission Doberman. All clerks dual wield dual Pistols. The clerks will start shooting at you when you shoot inside the store or aim your gun at him. In the Ammu-Nation stores are targets that look like CJ with 2 tec-9's in his hands. Los Santos *Market *Willowfield San Fierro *Ocean Flats Las Venturas *Old Venturas Strip *Come-A-Lot Red County *Blueberry *Palomino Creek Whetstone *Angel Pine Tierra Robada *El Quebrados Bone County *Fort Carson *On the western outskirts of Las Venturas *There is an unused Ammu-Nation interior in San Andreas. It has two floors and can only be entered using certain cheats or with cheat devices. The store is functional if entered properly. Grand Theft Auto Advance Weapons are bought by standing on the marker in front of Ammu-Nation stores. The game pauses and a menu appears to let the player purchase weapons. The store itself cannot be entered so no clerk appears in this game. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories , Liberty City circa 1998.]] The Ammu-Nation stores in GTA Liberty City Stories functions similar to GTA III. The player will buy the weapons by walking into the yellow marker. Just like in GTA III, the same fixed camera view returns which makes the players unable to use first person view weapons like Sniper Rifle or Rocket Launcher. Clerks carry shotguns and will attack the player if aimed at or the player fires a weapon inside the store. Ammu-Nation is featured in GTA Liberty City Stories's official website in an e-mail under the name "Y2K is Coming!" Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories , 1984.]] The Ammu-Nation stores in GTA Vice City Stories functions exactly the same as in GTA Vice City. But all clerks inside the stores carry Shotguns similar to GTA III and Liberty City Stories. The cost inside the parenthesis is the discounted price of the weapons after completing Phil's Shooting Range. Ammunation.net Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, there are no stores, but weapons can be purchased on the Ammunation website via the PDA (pause screen) that will be delivered to the nearest safehouse. Handguns Sub-Machine Guns Shotguns Assault Rifles Heavy Weapons Projectiles Miscellaneous *These items can only be purchased once you have the Fully Cocked License. Shooting Ranges Shooting ranges can be found in some Ammu-Nations throughout the GTA III series. These places test your skill in handling your weapons. Scratch Cards In GTA Chinatown Wars, Ammunation scratch cards can be purchased at varios stores, and the player can win body armour or varios weapons. Commercials Ammu-Nation radio commercials make it clear that the store is run with with a right-wing paranoia philosophy, describing itself as the "store leading the fight against communism". The store also seems to promote the purchase of its products for illegal purposes, even suggesting they be used to kill one's mother-in-law if she is "being a bitch". There's also one in GTA: Vice City that mentions an anti-aircraft gun 'actually used when we whooped the Australian's ass!' In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, there's an Ammu-Nation radio commercial about Saturday Safety Fun With Guns with Derek the Dodo. Trivia *Inside of the Ammu-Nation in Downtown Vice City in GTA Vice City, a poster of Ronald Reagan can be seen shooting a gun at Dick Cheney. The poster however is only able to be seen with use of a trainer, as it is on a wall behind the outline of the shop. *Ammu-Nation was very successful. This was proved in GTA San Andreas, as it owns a talk radio station. *In GTA: Vice City and San Andreas, there are 2D textures on the wall of Ammu-Nation which depict unusable weapons, such as the AUG A1, FAMAS F1, Galil SAR, M1921 Thompson, Barrett M95, M4A1 SOPMOD, M1903 Springfield and the AKS-74U. As such, most of the weapons on the shelf were not manufactured during the game's timeline including the Barrett and M4A1, and also, most of the weapons would be unusual to find in a US Gun store, as most of them are European or Middle-Eastern manufactured, such as the Galil or FAMAS. *The clerk in GTA III and GTA Vice City is Sam Houser himself. External links *Ammu-Nation website - GTA III *Ammu-Nation website - GTA Liberty City Stories de:Ammu-Nation es:Ammu-Nation fi:Ammu-Nation fr:Ammu-Nation it:Ammu-Nation nl:Ammu-Nation pl:Ammu-Nation pt:Ammu-Nation Category:All Businesses Category:Weapons Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories